Somewhere Only We Know
by B-Rated
Summary: Iruka pays a vist to the place only him and Kakashi know. Songfic-sad and depressing not a lot of slash.


Song: Somewhere Only We Know  
Artist: Keane

Sumarry: Iruka pays a vist to the place only him and Kakashi know.

* * *

_**I walked across an empty land,  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand,  
I felt the earth beneath my feet.**_

Iruka walked through the forest alone with a small basket in his hand. The world was quiet. It gave him his peace. Right now it was what he needed.

He was only thirty-five, but even his looks reveled that what lay inside was a worn and tired man. Iruka felt the soft dirt under his feet turn to hard ground. He sighed and knew he was getting close.

This was an older part of the forest. The trees were taller, wiser. Few birds sang here and there was very little underbrush.

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

The picnic basket was set down beside the trunk of a bent tree. The trunk had been split by lightning so many years ago. The bark was black and dead but green and lively vines climbed over the lifeless tree.

Iruka walked around the broken trunk. His hand tracing the lines and grooves of the bark.

_**I came across a fallen tree,  
I felt the branches of it looking at me,  
**__**Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

_Iruka sat on the thick branch with his legs brought to his chest. He sniffed and whipped his wet eyes on his knees. He was all alone in a big tree. It was okay to cry now._

_The sound of feet hitting his branch made him look up. An older boy stood in front of him, towering over his hunched form, "hey. What are you doing?"_

_Iruka looked shocked. How was he supposed to anser that and keep his pride? "Go away," his head dropped back down to his knees._

_"Come on, kid..." he sighed, "don't make it easy on me."_

_Iruka looked up with another questioning face. _

_"I'm supposed to be training right now," he dropped down to sit at Iruka's feet. "Sensei's been working our butts for three hours. I want an excuse to sit. Saying I found a brat in a tree seems good enough," his eyes closed as though he was smiling, but really it was anyone's guess, he had his mouth covered. "So what's your name?" _

_Iruka still seemed unsure, "Iruka..."_

_The boy nodded and didn't say anything else for a long time. "So, why you cryin', Ruka?"_

_"Iruka," he scowled._

_"Sure," he nodded again. "Is it 'cuse you got no friends?"_

_Iruka looked offended and he was. He stood quickly apparently forgetting he was in a tree. His foot slipped from the round branch and he found himself falling. His eyes closed waiting for the part where he died but it never happened. He cracked one eye open to find the boy's face close to his._

_"Shit, kid, there's more painless ways to kill yourself," he was smiling behind the blue thing covering his mouth. _

_Iruka glared, he wanted to rip that thing off so bad... He looked around him. There were in the top of the tree now. The boy's arms were holding him against his body, keeping their balance, and making sure the boy didn't fall again. Iruka smirked. The boy wouldn't let him fall and his hands were the only ones not keeping them alive. He reached out and pulled down the mask. _

_The boy didn't even say anything to stop him. His dark eyes kept staring into Iruka's but his had fallen down to see what had been under the mask. He looked back up, "you don't need it."_

_The boy with silver hair shook his head, "nope." He smiled, "and you're the first to get the guts to pull it off. Funny I found you crying in a tree."_

_"Shut up!" Iruka growled. _

_"So... Ruka, how old are you?"_

_"Iruka," he glared. _

_He nodded, and sat down against the trunk, giving Iruka no choice but to kneel in front of him. He began pushing against the boy's chest, trying to get away. He wasn't comfortable this close, "let me go."_

_"No," he insisted. "You know what, Ruka?"_

_He didn't answer just continued struggling. He stilled completely when a mouth was put over his. Iruka's eyes went wide and he started struggling again._

_"I like you," the boy stated. _

_"You don't know me!" Iruka argued._

_"Sure I do," he smiled again. "Your name is Iruka, you're six years old, and I found you crying in a tree."_

_"Wha-... How'd you...?"_

_"My name is Kakashi, and I'm ten," he said proudly._

_"That doesn't give you the right to kiss me, 'Kashi," he spat. _

_"I guess not, but you're just so cute," Kakashi smiled and pulled him back for another kiss. _

_Iruka struggled again then even harder when he felt something wet move against his lips. _

_"Kakashi," a scolding voice sounded somewhere above them _

_Iruka gasped and turned a deep shade of pink. The silver haired boy just looked up at his sensei, "mah... I wanted a break."_

_Blond hair moved when the man shook his head, "you take a break when I say so, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi sighed and looked at Iruka, "you pulled my mask down you put it back."_

_Iruka looked up at the man who's eyebrow was raised in question. He opened his mouth to defend himself but instead glared at the boy holding him and pulled his mask back up for him._

_"Thanks, Ruru," he nuzzled his nose against Iruka's._

_"Kakashi," the man interjected._

_"Mah... just let me get him back on the ground, kay?" The boy looked back up at his sensei. _

_The blond looked skeptical but nodded. Kakashi kept to his word though. He took Iruka to the forest floor and let go without another word. _

Iruka sighed, and knelled down beside the basket he had set down.

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

_"Surprise, Ruru!" the silver haired teen lifted his hands away from Iruka's eyes. _

_Iruka smiled at the sight before him. He sat down on the blanket that had been spread at the base of a a large tree. "What's this for?" he asked looking up at Kakashi._

_"You made it to chuunin," Kakashi smiled and sat next to him._

Iruka pulled the blanket from the basket and spread it over the forest floor.

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything,  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know.**_

_"Kakashi!" Tan fingers curled around the pale shoulder above him. _

_"Shh, Ruru," fluttering kisses were placed along the outstretched neck and across an upturned jaw. "I'm sorry... I love you, Ruru."_

_"Oh gods, 'Kashi!" Iruka's body jumped and seemed to be suspended until he collapsed back down onto the blanket._

_"Happy birthday, Iruka," Kakashi whispered against the brown hair. _

Iruka set out glasses and pulled a bottle of wine from the wicker.

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

_Iruka frowned and ran his hand over the split wood. "It must of happened during the storm last week..." he sighed._

_Silver hair appeared in front of him, looking at him over the fallen tree. Their fallen tree. "It's okay, Ruru, we can keep coming back."_

_"It's not the same..." _

_"Maybe we can put a new tree here," he said hopefully. _

_"I guess..."_

_Kakashi jumped over the half of a trunk and took Iruka's shoulders. His hand ran up the tan neck until it was resting on his cheek. He leaned down to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss. He pulled back smiling and rested his forehead against Iruka's. "It's just a tree, Ruru..."_

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything,  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?**_

_**Oh, this could be the end of everything,  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know...**_

"Happy birthday, 'Kashi," Iruka smiled and held up his glass to the blank space beside him. As he brought it to his lips the smile faded. His hands clasped around the glass and he stared down at it.

He looked back at the tree behind him. It was split in two, it was now two halves of a once whole, but at least when it lost its other half it got to die with it.

~Fin


End file.
